una eleccion entre el bien y el mal cap1
by sakualice nigtray
Summary: a alice la traicionaron varias veces y todo comiensa a cambiar con forme avanza la historia y empisa a escuchar una voz q le empiesa a decir y recordar lo q lea pasado lo cual segun esa voz si la deja tomar control de ella lo solucionara


Una eleccion entre el bien y el mal

Voz: déjame mostrarte la solución

¿?: a q te refieres

Voz: la solución a todos tus problemas te an hecho sufrir cierto

¿?: ( agacha la cabeza) no se a q te refieres

Voz: vamos a mi no me vas a mentir se quien eres y te mostrare como eres realmente …. Déjame guiarte a quien te puede dar la fuerza para acabar con ese dolor q tienes

¿?: de q estas hablando si no hay nada alrededor todo esta oscuro y a parte x q no te muestras dime eres aquella niña de la otra vez

Voz: asi es …

¿?: (voltea espantada al ver a la niña a un lado de ella) pero q

De repente desaparese ….

¿?: oye a donde te fuiste

Niña: aquí estoy

Volte a ver enfrente de mi y ella estaba a un lado de una jaula.

Niña: vamos dentro de esta jaula esta quien en verdad eres … Alice asi q deja mostrarte de lo q eres capas confía en mi

Alice: (mire fijamente dentro de esa jaula y abia una chica ahí cuando me miro)…. Q rayos …. So-soy yo pero q paso x q estoy sangrando

Niña: es simple tu verdadero yo trata de salir pero tu no la dejas

Ella puede hacer q tus problemas se resuelvan Alice solo acércate

Alice: como puedo confiar en ti si la vez anterior salieron unas cadenas de ahí q me jalaban

Alice2: no te preocupes confía en mi ya q yo soy tu.

Alice: ella volteo y me miro pero me veía de lado con una sonrisa ….

Estás segura de q todo saldrá bien.

Alice2: claro q si

Me acerque a la jaula con un poco de miedo aun q no me importaba ya q quería resolver todo y hacer q los q me lastimaban pagaran por lo q me hicieron.

**** unos cuantos mes antes****

Alice

Me lanbante como si nada para poder olvidar aquella pelea q tuve unos días atrás por defender a una amiga… aun q creo q no se podría llamar mi amiga después de todo ya q ella me traiciono las ayudo para q me dieran una palisa alparecer abian preparado una emboscada ….

****flash back****

caminando en eso suena el teléfono

Alice: ooo vaya es mei *contesta* hola mei co…

Mei: A-Alice necesito tu ayuda alguien me sigue (voz asustada y nerviosa)

Alice: dime donde estas mei

Mei: estoy por el callejón de los lamentos

Alice: q haces ahí si tu casa es x otro lado

Mei: lo siento es q pensaba pasar a comprar algo antes de ir a mi casa y tenia q pasar x aquí

Alice: no te preocupes mei voy para haya solo ocultate

Mei: ok estabien pero ven pronto

Sali corriendo como rayo para ir ayudarla antes de q fuera tarde

Alice: uff si q es muy largo el camino pero no importa tengo q ir con mei

Después de un largo camino

Alice: X fin llegue [ a lo lejos vi a mei q era empujada x karin, lotti y zwei]… alto ahí

Mei: A-ALICE

Karin: (jaja x fin llego)

Alice: detenganse de inmediato o ya verán

Lotti: o vaya miren si es la estúpida coneja jajaja

Zwei: vamos B-RABBIT cres q puedes hacernos daño

Alice: claro q si nadie se mete con mis amigos el q se atreva a tocarlos se las vera conmigo

Lotti: jajaja tu tener amigos jajaja no me agas reir jamas tendras amigos x q todos te odian B-RABBIT

Karin: (asienta con la cabeza)

Alice: ( eh q planea karin)

En eso sentí un gran apretón en mis brazos y como un laso en mis piernas

Alice: pero que ra…. Cae al suelo…. Tss x q haces esto mei

Mei: ya me canse de ti siempre te buscan a ti el te kiere a ti y no a mi dime q es lo q tienes tu q no tenga yo…

Karin: bueno bueno ya vasta alo q venimos gracias mei puedes irte

Mei: (sonriendo) denada fue un placer solo denle su meresido ahora q pueden

Alice: [ solo veía a mei apartarse ] (gritando) MEEEEEIIII

Lotti: (patea en el estomago) cállate estúpida coneja

Alice: [ tss x q mei yo no tengo la culpa …]

Empiesantodas a golpearme y patearme pero entremas lo asian el laso se iba rompiendo

Alice: [ listo en lazo se rompió] (grito) AAAAAAAAAAAA ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI AHORA SERAN USTEDES LAS Q SEAN GOLPEADAS.

Zwei: q como te desataste b-rabbit

Lotti: demonios vámonos (comienzan a correr)

Alice: no se escaparan

Las atrape a las 3 pero karin se me alcanso a escapar mi entras q lotti y zwei jeje fueron las q resibieron su meresido

**** FIN DEL FLASH BACK****

Alice: Aaaah bueno pero q mas da mei ya no me hablara jamas pero aun me pregunto aquien se referia mei con eso.

Abyss: (grito) ALICE ya esta el desayuno para irnos a la escuela¡

Alice: estabien ya voy abyss

Iba bajando las escalera y bi a mi madre con una cara de seriedad y abyss también.

Abyss: x fin bajas alice (sonriendo)

Alice: [ q le sucede] mmm si claro

Lacie: alice hija tengo q hablar contigo

Alice: mmm ok esta bien pero ya me voy (se apura a desayunar)

Alice: bueno nos vemos….

(cominando hacia la escuela) …. Me pregunto q será de lo q mi madre quiere hablar

¿?: (grito) ALICE¡

Alice: (voltea) ooo vaya miren quien es …

¿?: déjame tomar algo de aire

Alice: hay oz por q siempre llegas tarde

Oz: jajajaja pz es q ¬¬

Alice: hay bueno pero nada mas no me hagas enojar entendiste recuerda q eres mi sirviente

Oz: si lo se Ali…

De repente oz fue interrumpido volte a ver q avia pasado y era su novia Sharon q le dio un beso

Alice: ya dejen de hacer eso q se nos ara tarde

Sharon: alice o sierto creo q gil quiere hablar contigo pero no se donde se abra metido

Alice: ese cabeza de algas de q quiere hablar conmigo

Sharon: no lo se no me quiso decir

Alice: ¬¬ mmm (volteando) bueno ya vámonos no pienso es perar a.. (abre los ojos y se espanta)

Break: aquien alice

Alice: maldito seas break x q espantas asi

Break: jejeje perdón alice es q te me alcanzaste a detener antes de q te robara un beso

Alice: estas loco enserio break (rodeándolo) bueno ya vámonos

Después de tanto caminar llegamos a la escuela en clases algo extraño paso

Profesor: alice baskerville

Alice: si

Profesor te llamanen la dirección

Gil: ahora q hiciste estúpida coneja

Alice: yo no e hecho nada estúpido cabeza de algas

Continuara…

Espero les aya gustado de me vino de repente a la mente jeje


End file.
